Days Of High School
by GeorgiaScarlett
Summary: Everyone is attending the same high school that trains priests/esses, demon slayers, monks and demons. [InuxKag] [MirxSan] Rated T for language. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.
1. Welcome One And All!

"Kagome get up or you'll be late!" A familiar voice demanded from downstairs.

'_Shit!' _Kagome thought to herself as she leaped out of bed and into her new uniform _'I never should have stayed up ironing my clothes last night.' _Today was her first day at high school, she _couldn't _be late. She buttoned up her white under shirt and pulled a dark blue skirt over the top, over her shirt she had a red tartan tie and a matching blue jacket. The school she was going to was no ordinary high school; it was one which trained the best monks, demons, priests/priestesses, demon slayers (of coarse, the demons and demon slayers rarely got along) as well as teaches the students normal high school lessons so the expectations were extraordinarily high... and she was going to be late on her first day...great first impression. Forgetting about breakfast, the grabbed her bag and ran to school.

The school was fairly easy to navigate; the school was a series of different buildings for different purposes, the main entrance building holds the canteen, reception and IT rooms, the other buildings are dedicated to art/design, science/math, literature/history/geography, languages, performance and sports. Kagome was entranced by the beauty of the school, from the outside, it looked just like any other building but when she came through reception and into the gardens it was like a whole new world! '_Now which of these buildings is my homeroom? C30, a history class.'_

"Ha, I can't believe she broke up with you," spat a student to his depressed friend.

"Come on, it's been more than a month already, let it go will ya?" The other retorted.

_'Seems the people here are nice enough.' _Now with a vague idea of where she was supposed to go after assembly, she headed back to the entrance building in time for the bell. Kagome didn't know anyone who came to this school and it was the same with most people so she just followed the crowd until she found a seat and waited until the welcome speech from principle Inutaisho was over. It was just the usual welcome, brief introduction and summery of the school that everyone knew already so Kagome blanked it all out and daydreamed.

Finally the assembly was over and everyone left to meet everyone in their homeroom classes. When she was going there though, someone caught her eye. He was a silver-haired hanyou student sleeping against an old tree _'What the hell is he doing?.' _Confused, Kagome went over to see him.

"Hey," She said waking him"What are you doing?"

The hanyou folded his arms, turned his head and closed his eyes. "Keh, as if I need to tell you." After a short wait, he opened one eye to see Kagome was still there. "What?"

"Aren't you going to class?" She asked, still confused.

"Oh yeah classes...Well thanks for waking me up." He got up, took a few and looked around before sweat dropping and turning back, "Say, do you know where the C block is?"

"Uh, yeah," Kagome pointed a finger to the big building in front of them, "That one."

"Ah, thanks again!" He said before running towards it.

_'Strange guy...' _

The block wasn't hard to get around and Kagome only needed one sign telling her to go upstairs and swiftly arrived at her homeroom class. She scanned the room and sat by a middle row window seat, waiting for their teacher.

"Hey it's you!" Sounded a familiar voice.

"Huh?" She turned her head to see the hanyou from earlier, "Oh hi"

"Looks like we're in the same class, that's lucky eh? Oh yeah, by the way my name is Inuyasha." He said and put his arm out in greeting.

"Kagome." She replied and shook his hand. Inuyasha took the seat next to her and talked until the teacher came in. At least now she had a friend instead of being alone.

"Oi class, sit down and shut up." A cold woman's voice sounded as a raven-haired woman with blood red eyes came in. She walked to the teacher's desk with a fan over her mouth. When she got there and faced the class, she casually closed it. "Yo." She put the fan in her sleeve and gave a brief introduction of herself. "I'm Ka- I mean _Miss _Kagura. I am your assistant teacher. Old Miss Kaede got the job of your homeroom teacher." Almost as soon as she said that, an old woman came in.

"I am Miss Kaede, a biology teacher, unfortunately, I will only be with you for half this school year, after that I will have to take responsibility of school nurse and counselor." The woman may be old but Kagome could tell she was a really nice person.

"So this old hag is our homeroom teacher, but not even for the whole year?" Inuyasha whispered across the table.

"Hey, don't be mean, I'm sure she has her reasons."

"Kah!"

"What have you got next?" She asked changing the subject.

"Math, you?"

"Damn, I've got Japanese." Inuyasha let out a sigh as he thought.

"Meet me by the tree at break, I only know one guy and he's a dick." Kagome giggled.

"OK."

The rest of the day flew by. Kagome and Inuyasha spent break and lunch together talking about their school day so far and their reasons for joining the school. They realized that was a mistake because everyone joins to become great at what they do. In that day, they had art and chemistry together and one thing Kagome was going to learn was to keep Inuyasha away from chemicals and fire...

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Next chapter, I will add Miroku and Sango as well as a few other characters. **


	2. A Demon Slayer and a Lecherous Monk

Inuyasha walked home with his older brother Sesshomaru. The school wasn't that far from their house.

"How was your first day at school?" Sesshomaru asked, breaking the silence.

"It was OK, I met a new friend and we had some classes with each other."

"Occupation?"

"Priestess." His older brother stopped and gave him a shocked and cross face, but quickly left and returned the usual emotionless expression.

"You remember what happened last time. Anyway make more friends, a monk and a demon slayer and make sure they're good at what they do if you ever want to graduate."

"Why's that?" Inuyasha questioned, this was the longest he had held a conversation with his brother before.

"You don't know? Farther should have told you about it in the welcome assembly." The hanyou sank his head and sweat dropped.

"W-well, I must have over looked it then..." Sesshomaru sighed and got straight to the point.

"Our school grades people in groups of four, one of each occupation. You are meant to organize the groups yourselves and it doesn't matter if they are in or out of you homeroom class. You have a month to get into a group before training starts."

"What if your not in a group?"

"Then your put into the group missing someone, the school is fair with numbers and cuts the lowest graded people if they wont fit in a group. Because of this rule a lot of people were not accepted due the slayer village; one of the biggest supplier of demon slayers to this school being destroyed. Make sure you have a good demon slayer, the others should already have high grades or hey wouldn't be accepted."

"Huh...to think I over looked something like that."

"You weren't there were you?"

"Nope."

* * *

**Wacdonalds:**

"So, how was it?" An exited Eri practically shouted.

"It was just like any ordinary school." Kagome assured, trying to settle the paparazzi.

"Did you meet anyone?" Ayumi asked

"Yes."

"Ah! Was it a boy? What's his name?" it was getting difficult to tell if it was Yuka, Eri or Ayumi who was talking now so Kagome blindly answered all the questions.

"Yeah, his name was Inuyasha."

"How romantic!"

"Hey, shut up! I've only known him for a day, who do you think I am?"

"Whatever, how did you meet?"

"He was sleeping by a tree and I woke him up. I was so tempted to squeeze his doggie ears...I wish I did, they looked so soft..." Kagome's friends left her in her daydream to have their own private conversation.

"This isn't good, this guy's obviously a delinquent." Yuka stated to the other two girls.

"Your right, and doggie ears? He must be a demon!" Eri said

"Hey, for all you know he was dared to cosplay by his friends." Ayumi defended. The others looked at her doubtfully.

"Who would even follow that dare?" Eri said

"Wait! Doggie ears...what if that was a metaphor? Which means...KAGOME!" The sudden call alerted her and snapped her out of her daydream.

"W-what?" She replied shocked.

"Just how far have you gone with this delinquent?" Yuka continued. "If you think that I wouldn't catch on to _'soft' _and _'I wish I touched them' _think again!"

"Huh, what do you mean? What are you talking about?" Not only Kagome was confused, her other friends were as well.

"Hey, let's change the subject. How was your first day?" Forgetting all about what just happened, the girl started blabbing on about her day.

* * *

On the second day of school, Inuyasha explained the situation to Kagome at break.

"...So that's the jist of what he said." Inuyasha explained.

"Oh, so we need a monk and a demon slayer then" Kagome echoed "By the sound of it, we need to find a demon slayer first."

"Yeah, we'd better hurry or we'll be left with only low ranking ones. Why didn't you know this already? I thought you were there at the time."

"Yeah, but it got boring so I stopped paying attention."

"Ha, see ya, I'm off to go and look for a team, I already know a priestess." With that, the hanyou got up and walked off.

"Hey wait! I thought...I thought we were going to be a team..." Feeling hurt, Kagome got up and walked to her next class, psychology.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha called when he caught sight of a young woman with a low pony tail. Now that he thought of it, she closely resembled Kagome.

"Oh, Inuyasha. What do you want?" She asked in a cold, sarcastic voice.

"Want to join up as a team?" He asked, ignoring the cold tone.

"No." Came her answer and she walked off.

_'Damn, she's still mad?' _He thought, he was too but he was able to put it behind him for the sake of the team. He shrugged it off and went to his Japanese class. He arrived in the class fairly early and was the first to arrive. In a few minuets however, the room was almost full.

"Ahh, you there, will you do me the honor of bearing my child?" A student behind him asked one of the girls. The girl pulled back and slapped him in the face, leaving a red mark. "Man, the women here are strong." He said to himself whilst rubbing his cheek.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked, "If you keep that up, you're going to be expelled very quickly."

"Thank you for your concern good man."

"Are you always like that?"

"Yes, I ask every girl I meet." Came his quick reply.

"Okay then..." Inuyasha turned his head back to the front and their teacher walked in.

"Hello class, today we're going to do poetry so turn to the nearest person of the same sex and create one with for stanzas. By the way I'm Mr. Byakuya, I'm also an art teacher." Inuyasha looked around and the nearest boy was that lecher.

"Why the same sex?" The student moaned. Inuyasha could think of a few off the top of his head but ignored the question.

"Lets just get this over with. Hi, I'm Inuyasha and I don't care who you are," the hanyou said.

"Miroku, I'm a monk." He said with a smile

"I said I don- WHAT!? _you're _a monk?"

"Yup, want to join my team? I need a demon, oh wait, you're only half. Never mind, lets get back to work."

"Kah, as if I'd join you anyway."

* * *

Kagome sat in her seat, her head in her arms on her desk. _'Why an I so offended over this? We barely even know each other.' _

"Hey sweaty, what's wrong?" Inquired a woman. Kagome looked up to see that she had brown eyes and hair the same color tied at the end. She had pink eye shadow and neat uniform.

"Well..." Kagome started, trying to find words, "I was kicked out of a team I was never in, if that makes sense." That was the best she could describe her situation.

"Oh, in that case, why don't you come with me? Unless you're a demon slayer yourself that is."

"Really?" This seemed too good to be true, she looked like a capable slayer.

"Yeah. I'm Sango, I'm from the demon slayer village." Kagome gasped. A survivor from the village must be incredibly skilled.

"I'm so sorry about your village."

"Don't worry about it; it may be sad but at least I still have my little brother and my demon cat." Kagome gave a small weary smile.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I'm Kagome, a priestess." They were talking more when another woman's voice was heard behind her.

"Oooo, I know you. You are one of the two people talking in the middle of Miss Kaede's introduction. Don't worry, she didn't notice." Kagome turned her head to see her homeroom assistant teacher leaning over her.

"Miss Kagura? I thought you taught history."

"I do, but I also teach psychology, Why? Think I cant multitask?" Kagome sweat dropped.

"No, now that I think of it, psychology is more like you. I don't know why I was so surprised." They laughed a bit and started the lesson.


	3. A full team?

Lunch came and Kagome waited at the tree for Inuyasha at the tree with Sango. They talked about this and that, they were already great friends. A shadow loomed over them as a demon came up to them. He had a long black pony tail and a wolf tail.

"Hey, you're the one who the mutt- wooooo, aren't you pretty? I'm making you my girl!" He said looking down at Kagome.

"Do you have a death wish or something?" Sango jumped in, noticing how uncomfortable Kagome was. The wolf was about to retord but remembered.

"Anyway, have you seen the mutt around?"

"You mean Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, where is he?" She thought for a minuet before replying.

"No sorry, I was waiting for him here but I guess he's not coming. Last I saw, he was looking for another priestess." She un-intentionally added a small enthuses on the 'priestess' part.

"Oh no...I thought he was he was over her." This caught Kagome's attention.

"Over her? What do you mean?"

"Long story short, they went out but someone played a trick on them and they broke up before the end of the school year. It's been more than a month!" Kagome looked at the young wolf demon for a second.

"So the people I overheard talking yesterday were you and Inuyasha?" She asked herself, not that she really cared, it was just a strange coincidence.

"And who was this woman?" Sango asked before Kagome had the chance.

"Kikyo." Koga said. Kagome's eyes shrank as the word hit her ears.

"K-Kikyo." She echoed.

"Oh, do you know her?" Koga asked surprised.

"Yeah, she's my half sister. We don't like to talk about her though." The others looked at her in awe.

"SEROULSLY!?" Koga squawked Kagome slowly nodded.

"It's a long story."

"Cool, well I'd better go look for him." He was ready to start running then turned his head round. "By the way, if you don't have a demon on your team, mind if I join?" Kagome and Sango looked at each other, discussing without words.

"Sure."

"Great, see ya around." Koga said and ran off.

"Are you sure about letting him on our team?" Kagome asked.

"Well we DO need a demon and he seemed nice enough." Sango answered. Kagome was fine with it but it felt a bit rude. "Besides, we have a whole month for a reason. If we don't like him we can kick him out and replace him!."

"Good point!" Kagome laughed.

* * *

Her scent was close but there were too many people to be sure. '_Where the hell is she? I've searched everywhere for her.' _Then Inuyasha realized Kikyo was probably at the archery range practicing and flew off. Sure enough, she was pulling back the string of a bow and aimed at a target.

"Kikyo!" He shouted, distracting the girl and only shot the edge of the board.

"Inuyasha! Go away!"

"No, tell me why are you still so mad and I'll consider it."

"Why should I explain anything to you?" She hissed. "You already know anyway."

"But we were tricked, no one told you?" He asked now vary confused.

"What? What are you saying?" Kikyo put down her bow and was ready to listen and he explained how a student tipped Inuyasha's lunch over Kikyo when there were no witnesses about.

"It was all a childish trick! Now can I join your team or what?"

"...I guess so..." Kikyo accepted, embarrassed at how she fell for such a thing.

"Great! I've already found a monk (not that he's a friend) now all we need is a slayer." gave a curt nod in agreement.

"What?" He must have miss heard her.

"I'm counting on you to find one." She repeated as she aimed another arrow at the targets. He stared at the priestess in disbelief, he was terrible at making friends. A familiar scent caught his nose and he looked to two girls in his year coming to the archery range.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked himself as he joined up with her. "What are you doing here?"

"Inuyasha? Archery practice, what else would I be doing? By the way, your friend Koga is looking for you." She grabbed a bow and sheath of arrows and aimed at the target in front of her.

"Is she any good?" Inuyasha asked Sango.

"Don't know, I thought we were going to the math block," she admitted. The priestess let go of the string and the arrow went straight on the target, inches away from the bulls eye.

"Damn," she cursed and met back up with the others.

"Wow, that was amazing!" The two spectators chanted in awe, then Inuyasha remembered Kikyo.

"You still need more practice," Kikyo stated, her words poisoned with hate. Inuyasha was confused, it sounded as if the two knew each other.

"Well _excuse me, _little miss perfect for not meeting your expectations," Kagome retorted and both were locked in a death glare, neither willing to look away.

"What's going on here?" The hanyou asked Sango, his voice quiet so none of the other girls would hear. Still none of them moved or broke eye contact.

"Guess it depends who that woman is," the slayer replied in the same way Inuyasha did, "If she's Kikyo, they have some history and family hate by the sounds of it. If it's anyone else, I have no idea."

"Oh," Came his response. _'They're related? This is the first I've heard of it. I wonder why they hate each other though...' _Inuyasha thought to himself before hearing the sound of flesh being slapped brutally and saw a familiar face against the ground.

"Pervert!" Kagome squealed as she broke her rivals gaze and focused on the now unconscious monk. It was obvious what had happened since Inuyasha didn't hear voices he must have touched her in an inappropriate place.

"Hey he's unconscious, I think he needs medical help!" The slayer warned as she rushed to his side and called for the school infirmary. "Don't move him and stay out of his way.

"Damn, that was one hell of a slap," Inuyasha shivered at the thought of it. The bell rang so everyone left Miroku alone with professionals and walked off for their homeroom classes.

"I feel bad about leaving him alone," Inuyasha heard the slayer woman say.

"It was his own fault, though I do feel bad," Kagome said.

"Shall we let him join our team as an apology?" Sango asked.

"I doubt a guy like him is a monk though." Inuyasha's ear twitched at the comment.

"Miroku is a monk," he commented. The two girls stopped and looked at him with strange looks in their eyes. Inuyasha tried to ignore it but couldn't get passed the barrier the girls made by standing in front of him. His ear twitched again in annoyance. "What?" He asked arrogantly.

"How do you know him?" Kagome asked, in curiosity.

"We were in the same class, I guess he followed me or something, I don't know. Now are you going to move or not? We're going to e late!" The interrogators started walking again and soon said their goodbyes when they reached the 'C' block. When Sango left, they walked in silence. Inuyasha wanted to know Kagome's relation to Kikyo but was too scarred to ask knowing what happened to the last person to get on her bad side. He quickly glanced at her and decided she was angry at him and all curiosity quickly ran far away from slapping distance. The silence spread for the rest of class. By the end of the day, his curiosity came back and was killing him. Maybe Koga knew but that wouldn't make any sense as he had nothing to do with either of them. Questions kept building up as he was walking out of school grounds until he caught the familiar scent of a wolf demon. Without a second thought, he charged straight for him.

"What is Kagome's relation with Kikyo?" He asked before Koga could say anything.

"You know about that? Well, I'll ask later but they're sisters apparently."

"Sisters!?" Surprised, he took a step back. _'How could I not have known this? I would surely know if Kikyo had a sister."_

Koga corrected, "I don't know why but they seem to have a bad relationship because Kagome's family doesn't like to talk about it." Now it made sense, it all made sense now. With his mind more at ease, he walked home, leaving the wolf behind without saying anything. Now all he needed to find out was why they hated eachother.

_'That will be a harder task.'_

* * *

**Yay, I loved writing this chapter; it was so exiting! Hope you like it. Please follow and remember to review! Next chapter will come out soon.**

**For those who may be confused, there are 2 lessons at the start of the day then break, then another 2, lunch, Homeroom and another 1 class at the end.**


End file.
